


The Writers' Strike is Over! Long Live The Strike!

by Teddywolf



Category: Jon Stewart - Fandom, Stephen Colbert - Fandom, The Colbert Report, The Daily Show with Jon Stewart
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddywolf/pseuds/Teddywolf
Summary: This was a handover I would have liked to have seen at the end of the Writers Strike in 2008, and it would have only worked the first show after the end of the strike. Originally written in 2008, and very slightly edited for clarity.





	

The camera focuses on Jon Stewart and moves in while the logo for The Daily Show flashes on screen, then zooms off, showing a split screen with Jon Stewart on the left, Stephen Colbert on the right.

"Before we go, let's check in with our good friend Stephen Colbert over at The Colbert Report, Stephen my friend!"

"Jon, words cannot properly express how much I've been looking forward to this day. It's like a breath of fresh sunshine, a shining beacon of air, a dram of gramamine on a shippy storm--waitaminute, waitaminute... Jon, who wrote this?"

"What do you mean, Stephen?"

"Well, my writers are back, right?"

Jon mumbles, "Well, yeah, of course. Mine too." 

Stephen looks serious. "This isn't right. My writers don't write like this. They'd never make me look stupid like this. They'd make me look stupid in completely different ways."

The audience laughs. Jon cracks up for several seconds, chuckling and covering his mouth with his copy. Sobering up enough to speak, he replies, "Well, that's the thing, Stephen--this wasn't written by your writers. We got this from a guy off the Internet. He wrote it during the strike for us to use the day it was over. It's a, it's like a homage to them."

Stephen scowls, spitting out, "You mean this was written by a scab? How could you, Jon? After all the writers went through, the blood, the sweat, the tears?" He calms down visibly. "And for my writers, especially the blood. They had to keep food on their families somehow and some places pay pret-ty well for a pint of O Negative. How much did you pay this jerk?"

"Well, he said we could only use it after the strike was over, but all he wanted was a writing credit. It cost nothing."

"Really. He did it for free-ee-ee." Stephen drawls, nonchalantly pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. "So what was his name, again?"

Jon grins. "I'll tell you after the show, see you in a moment my friend." He turns to another camera. "That's our show! Now here it is, your moment of Zen."

[image of signing ceremony ending the strike, with much applause from people on the screen]


End file.
